Fatal feelings
by Queen of dusk
Summary: Draco can not take his mind of her but she is in love with Harry..Even if he wins her heart will he be able to save her from the danger of being a death eater. DMHG point of view. R&R plz.
1. Draco

**_Chapter 1  
  
Draco  
_**  
_'Where you are seems to be  
  
as far as an eternity  
  
outstretched arms and open hearts  
  
and if it never ends then when do we start?  
  
I'll never leave you behind  
  
or treat you unkind  
  
I know you understand  
  
and with a tear in my eye  
  
give me the sweetest goodbye...'  
  
_Sweetest goodbye by Marron 5  
  
I watched the drizzling rain thumping gently on the window. Suddenly the door of the carriage swung open and Goyle entered followed by Crabbe. They beamed and started to babble about what tricks they had up their sleeve to separate the inseparable trio.  
  
I let them do most of the talking as we traveled to Hogwarts. I asked them what they were exactly intending to do and allowed them to blather on about the different types of hexes and spells they could use on the inseparable trio. Apparently this was one of their best ideas ever. They said what they were going to do...blah blah blah. I tuned out after about thirty odd seconds only plummeting in to say the usual 'Is that right?' and 'What a brilliant idea!' as to when their monologue required it.  
  
My hatred towards Hermione had been replaced by lust after several years of becoming accustomed towards her arrogance. 'Opposite's attract.' Now that I pondered over these words I had finally come to believe that it wasn't complete nonsense.  
  
The journey came to an end and I found myself walking towards the castle. The spits of rain blurred my vision slightly but I was able to see her. I watched as she sauntered across the damp ground, her frizzy hair now in perfect curl leaving it only to admire. She was whispering something to Harry she tilted her head toward his shoulder I felt bitter.  
  
I dogged through the crowd of students and found myself walking behind Hermione, Harry and Ron. I tried to inhale her fragrance but failed as gush of fresh air rushed up my noise. 'What do you want Malfoy?' snap Ron. I focused my eyes on the ginger sprout and spat 'I'm walking. Unless you want my fist to land on your face I suggest you mind your business.' Though my words came out sharper than I expected it I sure didn't regret it. I had feeling for Hermione not him so I didn't understand why I had to tolerate his stupidity. 'Get lost Malfoy!' cracked Hermione. Her words stung painfully leaving nothing in my heart but ache.

* * *

I lingered to the dungeons for potion. I watched Snape's greasy hair sway past my face but didn't dare to comment upon it. I took my seat at the back of the classroom making sure I had a perfect view of Hermione. There were certain things she did that used to annoy me before but now I find them rather attractive. 'We are going to make polyjuice and I want someone to tell what exactly polyjuice does,' said the professor. It wasn't surprising to see Hermione hand in air, waving around anxiously. The professor did his usual thing, leaving Hermione's hand in the air. 'No one knows?' uttered Snape, in an icy tone. 'Polyjuice allows someone to take the form of someone else sir,' stated Hermione. 'Ms Granger I suggest if you're unable to restrain yourself you go!' said Snape. His cold voice echoed, few of the students sat there motionless but I was used to it.  
  
We were paired up and guess who I ended up with, Hermione. I lighted up inside but made sure my true feelings didn't seep through. Hermione on the other hand, seemed infuriated to be paired up with me. We gathered our ingredients and used the piece of hair from Dumbledore that Snape provided us with.  
  
I did as little as possible, not because I was trying to avoid doing anything wrong but I was to busy looking at Hermione. We finished doing the polyjuice and Snape seemed to be impressed, though he didn't say that as such it was obvious from his facial expression.  
  
I lay in bed, the soft duvet wrapped itself around me embracing me with it's warmth that it offered. I felt tired but I couldn't get myself to sleep so I grabbed my diary from my trunk. I rubbed my hand against the front cover and opened it. I picked up my quill and dipped it into ink...  
  
_Dear Diary,  
The day went extremely smoothly except the constant nagging from Crabbe and Goyle about 'our' plan to separate the trio. Sure I wouldn't mind to put some type of hex on Ron and Harry but why Hermione? At times I feel as though I blend in with the surroundings because it doesn't seem that she notices my existence. O.k. I'm exaggeration a bit but she hardly bothers to string to words together when she is around me apart from insults. I wonder sometimes if there is such thing as fate. If fate exists are we meant to be together or I'm I unfortunate? Shall I end up with some one I don't love? I'm tired I shall write tomorrow..._


	2. Hermione

_**Author's note:** I would like to thank my reviewers._

_**Zuvalupa:** Thank you for the review and here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

_**Winky-wink:** I wasn't sure if people would like the way i have written the story but now i'm clear, thank you. Yes, i felt i wanted to show abit about his sensative side._

_**Disclaimer:** I was shocked when i got a letter informing me that i was not the genius behind HP. My tiny world has now been shattered to pieces, why didn't they let me fantasies? It didn't harm anybody. Anyways here is the story...._

_**Hermione**_

I was misfortunate that I had to work with Draco today in potion, though his presence wasn't that annoying, I still felt irritated. Perhaps he has changed! Said a pathetic voice at the back of my head. 'Yeah when hell freezes over,' I sniggered. Ron and Harry who were sitting next to me turned around with a skeptical frown fixed on their faces. 'Nothing,' I said before they could say anything else.  
  
They shrugged and continued with their games. I stared at Harry and grinned to myself. I loved the way his messy hair always managed to flop to his face, the way his emerald eyes glinted every time he did something satisfying. I see him in a different light but he sees me as just Hermione, his friend, what do I have to do to make him notice me? Every time he talks about a girl it's always Cho this Cho that! I'm sick of her! I could feel my ears getting hot. Just remembering her made me boil with anger and the hatred I have for her rises to the top.  
  
I calmed myself down. Breathing in and out slowly and counted from one to ten, this usually helped my temper. I withdrew my gaze from Harry and focused on my book. I read the front cover Dark Creatures. I flicked through and stopped at a page about banshees and read it...  
  
_**Banshee**_

_These are dark creatures with the appearance of a woman with floor length hair and skeletal green tinged face. It screams when it kills.  
  
_I looked at the picture of the banshee on the left side of the page trying to scream but not managing it because she was gagged. I grinned and a soft laughter escaped from my lips. This time neither Harry nor Ron bothered to look at me. I ignored them. I got bored so I shut the book and thick dust escaped causing me to cough. This sure got Harry's attention. "Are you o.k.?' he asked, a genuine concerned look set on his face. I smiled and said 'No.' Just then I felt like hugging him but I restrained myself with all the power that I had within me.  
  
Harry and Ron stood up abruptly. 'Shit!' yelled Ron.  
  
'Ron!' I barked. He knew how much I didn't like cursing but that never seemed to stop him. Harry found this amusing and laughed this eased the tension that had been built by me and Ron.  
  
'We have to attend Quidditch,' said Harry. I nodded and dropped the book leaving it on the couch not really caring if got misplaced.  
  
'Where are you going?' asked Ron, a sense of disgust in his voice.  
  
'To watch the practice,' I replied. Ron sighed and curled his lip at the side. I disregarded him and followed them. I admired Harry's lean body from the back and I found myself hauled into fantasy...In a land where all that mattered was me and Harry and no one else...The fantasy didn't last long as my face collided into a wall. 'Ha ha ha!' laughed Harry and then followed by Ron.  
  
'Who are we dreaming about this time?' asked Harry. I was sure my ears were on flames. All I wished was hell to plunge me in. Ron's laughter echoed down the isolated corridor; he turned around and continued walking towards the Quidditch pitch still laughing. 'You are killing the joke now,' I hissed. If he heard me he sure was doing a good job pretending that he didn't hear me.

* * *

Night had come and I found myself once again thinking about Harry. Lately every minute was evolved around Harry. I looked outside the window and down the forbidden forest. The dark day stood still. The full moon rose high hiding itself behind thick clouds. Several stars were scattered on the gloomy sky. Something caught the side of my eyes. It was a figure gliding across the grounds. I thought it might have been Harry but it couldn't have been. Firstly there was only one person and besides Harry is not stupid, he would have taken his invisibility cloak. What an idiot! I thought to myself.  
  
I didn't waste any more of my time looking out of the window. I walked towards my bed. The soft white duvet wrapped its warmth around me. I lay in bed for about 15 minutes and yet I couldn't get to sleep, so I picked up my CD player. I slid the _Evanescence_ CD and started to listen to _I'm going under.  
_  
_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_ 50,000 tears I cry _

_Screaming, _

_Deceiving, _

_And bleeding for you _

_And you still won't hear me... _

_go away... _

_

* * *

_

_What did you think? rubbish or o.k.? tell me please._


	3. Draco

_**Author's note:** Her are my thanks to those faithful reviewers.  
  
**Zuvalupa:** I'm doing it so that each chapter is through either Draco or Hermione's point of view. I see you have being dying to read about Draco, well here it is. Enjoy!  
  
**Winky-wink:** Yea I felt I wanted a morbid song so I just happen to have the lyrics to Evanescence song.  
  
**FunnyCatGirl:** You make it sound as though I forced you to read my story. The story is cliché? Hum. They **think **about each other, though they don't talk to other's about it. I'm guessing if you liked some one you would come right out and tell them. Nonetheless I have followed your advice about dialogue so here you go and thank you for the review.  
  
**Noisy lil brat:** Thank you so here is the next chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I know and you know that I don't own the story so why even bother asking.  
  
**Draco  
**_  
I feel lonely and it seems nothing can enlighten my dull mood. I lingered around the library in hope to get a glimpse of her but she was not there. I wasted my valuable time looking for, yet she never turned up. The more I see her the more my heart desires for her, I can't get my mind of her.  
  
Perhaps I have been possessed, for it surely can not be me desiring her, or is it? I no longer seem to know what reality is and what merely a dream is. Every time I see her I have to blink twice and pinch myself to make sure that I'm not in one of my fantasies. If that wasn't painful, she looks through me like a worthless air which hangs around the air like a bad odor. What does fate hold for us? If there is even us, I hope there is.  
  
At first I told myself that It purely a puppy love but then why does my heart ached every time I see her with Harry or Ron? I'm confused...Who hold the future's of all wizards? I would do anything to know the answer to this fatal feeling that could possibly cause me my life and her life. I hate to think what my father would say if he knew of my feelings towards the mudblood. I close my eyes and imagine the priceless look on his face and how the conversation would go...

* * *

'_Father I have something to say,' I would utter.  
  
'Yes Draco, what is it?' would come my father's voice.  
  
'I think I am in love,' I would whisper. He would stop drinking the coffee in which he held in his left hand and look at me, A mixture of happiness and curiosity placing on his pale eyes.  
  
"Hermione Granger.' The cup would hit the hard floor and his scream would vibrate off the walls of our manor. 'Not the mudblood. You have no shame! I have not bought up my only heir to become a disgrace to me or your master.'..._

* * *

Perhaps I would not tell my father about her, I will keep it a secret. It will be the secret of the passionate lovers. A sheepishly grin started to form on my face. I don't think I would be willing to lose her to the death eaters. I don't know any more where my loyalty lays. Is it with my father and the dark lord or the person I worship the most in this world that might not love me back?  
  
'Crabbe did you know that one of your nipples is harder than the other one,' drifted Goyle's voice. Grabbe looked at his top that was rather tight on him and shrugged.  
  
'Why is it like that?' asked Goyle.  
  
'I don't know,' replied Crabbe.  
  
'Make it stop!' screamed Goyle.  
  
'I can't!' snapped Crabbe. I had never noticed but now that I paid to much attention I could see what Goyle meant, I grinned and shuck my head. Crabbe wrapped his robe around him. My laughter drifted down the corridor.  
  
'Flint is going to kill me if he sees me in Quidditch pitch,' uttered Crabbe abruptly.  
  
'Why?' I questioned, looking less enthusiastic than I sounded.  
  
'I was staring at Phoenix,' he whispered.  
  
'Just act tough next time you see him and stand your ground,' I informed him.  
  
'But I'm not tough,' he sighed.  
  
'That's why I said 'act tough',' I stated. Crabbe thought about this for several seconds and uttered 'I'm going to be tough.' Crabbe and Goyle left to some place or other.  
  
Phoenix was pretty and I could understand why Flint was being over protective. I reminisced about her. The way her long braided hair hung over her shoulders and every so often it would rub against her caramel skin. If she was single I might have asked her out but every guy was trying to catch her in their claws and Flint was the only fortunate one. 'Hello?' floated a familiar voice in my head. I looked up and found Phoenix standing before me. I grinned awkwardly. 'Tell Flint tomorrow that I won't be able to make it to the Quidditch practice,' she said. I frowned skeptically.  
  
'Trust me, at a time like this every one should avoid Flint,' she continued and winked at me. I watched her lean figure disappear into the crowd.

* * *

The day had gone fine and I only thought about Hermione once which is a big deal. I could hug myself right now but people would probably think I'm self centered psycho. I sneaked out of the castle and down to the forbidden forest. I didn't like the forest, all these creepy creature crawling around. I shivered. The cold night left me frozen and the howling wind didn't help either. I wrapped my arms around me to keep myself warm. I was coming near and the forest looked unwelcoming. I held back the fear that played at the back of my mind and continued walking towards the forest. 'God I hate trees. All tall and arrogant,' I whispered.  
  
I heard the unmistakable noise of twigs being stepped upon. My head jolted quickly and my eyes scanned the dark forest, Cold chill running down my spine. 'Who...is there,' I shivered...I squinted my eyes to make out the dark figure that walked out of the forest. Was this going to be my last breath? I wondered. At least you won't have to go through the pain of knowing that Hermione doesn't love you back! Said a mocking voice at the back...

_What did you think? please review whether it be positive or negative comments._


	4. Hermione

_**Author's note:** Here are my thanks to my reviewers.  
  
**Malfoy my babes:** Well read this chapter that shall hopefully answer your question. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Zuvalupa:** It's good to know you like it, it also adds suspense? Interesting. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Elwen Armir:** I'm not very good with grammar so you are going to have to bear with me. Plus I don't have siblings that are willing to prove read my work. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Noisy lil brat:** well I shall stop your suffering. Read this chap. Thanks for the review.  
  
**Winky-wink:** I hate cliff hanger too but you know it gets the readers attention.  
  
**Siriusforeva:** I know at the beginning Draco is way out of character, that was intended but you will get the old Draco back soon.  
  
**Harry-potter-luva14:** It was a pleasure reviewing your story and here is the chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do I have to even bother?  
  
**Hermione**  
_  
I rolled back and forth on the bed trying to get myself to sleep but I couldn't. As much as I tried not to dwell on what I saw lingering at the grounds my conscience felt guilty for some reason or other. What if it's Harry? I thought. I don't think I could bear knowing his life could possibly come to an end. I got out of bed, the cold night embracing me. I shivered gently and wrapped my arms around my body trying to suck the warmth.  
  
I grabbed a robe and quietly walked out of the girl's dormitory. I tip toed to the boy's dormitory, trying not to catch anyone's attention. I knocked on the door gently. No answer. I tried it again, this time my knock was slightly louder. A soft groan escaped from the room and the door slid upon softly. Ron's flaming red hair poked out, one eye shut.  
  
'What the hell do you want?' snapped Ron annoyed that I woke him up so late.  
  
'Is Harry in there?' I asked.  
  
'Where would he be?' asked Ron, his voice sounded less an amused than he intended to.  
  
'Just look if he is in his bed will you,' I whispered harshly, losing my patience with him. He turned his head around and scanned the bed where Harry was meant to be.  
  
'Yes he is there. Next time don't come this late,' he barked and shut the door at my face. Next time I wasn't going to interrupt Ron and his sleep, I don't think I want my head to be bitten off.  
  
The harmonic singing voice of the birds woke me up. I jolted up from the bed and headed to the great hall. The sweet aroma of breakfast lingered to my nostrils and I inhaled. I sat at the Gryffindor table, a cereal bowl in front of me. Teachers seemed to be talking amongst themselves, a stern expression fixed on their faces that seemed slightly ashen than usual. I tried to understand what they were saying as professor McGonagall walked past with professor Flitwick talking rapidly about some incident that had took place last night in the forbidden forest and that was as much as I heard.  
  
Ron and Harry walked in, a big smile playing on their faces. Ron hasn't got this excited since he met the veela in his fourth year at Hogwarts. 'Some one got killed last night,' said Ron still smiling. Why he was so happy that some one died was beyond me and I got agitated 'Ron that is cruel!' I snapped at him. My foul mood didn't change his mood; he bent towards me and whispered 'It was Draco Malfoy.' A snigger played on his perfectly freckled face.  
  
'O.k. fair enough, continue on the glory detail,' I uttered. Though I was ecstatic about the news, something ate me from the inside. I felt guilty, guilty that I saw a lonely figure walking to the forbidden forest yet I ignored it.  
  
I let a false smile appear on my face and tried to seem joyful. I ate the cereal, my mind going through what I could have done to save his pitiful life. Knowing that Draco would not torment us and annoy us made me smile but then the smile would evaporate leaving nothing but gloom and guilt. Why I felt like this even I was unable to answer this. I tried not to dwell on what happened to our counterpart and focused my thoughts on eating the cereal.  
  
'Students we have devastating news,' came Dumbledore's voice. Students broke out into chatter. Dumbledore hushed them and continued 'A fellow student lost their life yesterday due to an attack in the forbidden forest.' Student's gasped and chaotic mummer filled the hall. 'While another student was injured. We have some idea to who the attacker might be so until then stay away from the grounds,' said Dumbledore, I have never see him speak so sternly.  
  
We all walked towards the dungeon to do potions. Snape's greasy head walked past, a solemn look on his face. The fact that it might actually be Draco hit me. I felt empty, as though I had lost something important. I smiled sheepishly and thought to myself don't be ridiculous, you hated that git! And walked into the dungeons and took my usual seat at the back. How was I ever going to be able to get this guilt off my conscience? I thought... 


	5. Draco

_**Author's note:** sorry it took so long to update :( here are my thanks to those faithful reviewers._

_**Zuvalupa:** Wow! I didn't mean to make you faint. Thanks for the review._

_**Shadow rider:** You like his soft side?! Good for you. Thanks for the review._

_**Lizzie Black:** Thanks for the critism and the review._

_**Lady Zymergy:** Thanks for the review._

_**Winky-wink:** Well I could answer your questions but then they would be no point in writing this chapter._

_**Noisy lil brat:** Here is the chap. Thanks for the review._

_**Tom Felton's one and only:** Thanks for the review._

_**Siriusforeva:** Thanks for the review._

_**Mysterious:** Thanks for the review._

_**Writingangel203:** Thanks for the review._

_**Magentafreak:** It was no problem reading your story, hope to read more. Thanks for the review._

_**Mystique:** Thanks for the review._

_**Discalimer:** You know the drill i'm not going to bother. I don't own Hp unfortunately. _

_**Draco**_

I stood there frozen as I watched the dismantled figure walk towards me, at first I thought it was merely my eyes deceiving me but I realized it wasn't. I squinted as I tried to make out the intruder that dared to walk these paths. My heart raced uncontrollably and I felt hot blood rushing to my head. A grin crossed my face as the figure become familiar to me, it was the dark lord. Perhaps he was bringing me news.

As the leaves on the trees swayed a small gap allowed the bright moon to become visible. The soft light revealed the identity of my dark lord...except it wasn't the dark lord. My heart frozen and I tried to hold my body up but my jelly like legs was in shock.

It was a dark creature with the appearance of a woman. Her jet black hair dragged on the muddy floor of the forest. Her skeletal green tingled face looked like it had been carved from something old and rotten. I gazed at her pale eyes and there was something about it that made me feel lost in them. It reflected my mood, how lonely I was and how much I was hurting. I heard the unmistakable noise of golden leaves being stepped upon. Abruptly a figure came tumbling behind me...it was Pansy. Her eyes were filled with hatred and a sense of lust lingered in her eyes. Lust for what or who? I was unable to answer. I was lost in my thoughts as I looked at Pansy. I tried to think of what the matter was but the dark creature took this opportunity to make her entrance.

Her slim figure jumped into the air and leaped on top of Pansy. Pansy screeched as the woman landed on top of her. Rapidly the woman started screaming...I grabbed my ears and tried to stop the painful piercing noise it made. I watched as Pansy's limb body lay on the ground fighting off the woman. I ran to her aid...It was not like me to save others and risk my own life...What am I thinking?! I snapped at myself. The beast was too busy with Pansy I should have for my life. Instead I allowed my heart to take control! Why do we even need a heart?!

I sighed and clenched my trembling hands as I turned it into a fist. I ran towards the mystical beast. I grabbed the woman's hair and pulled it back. She was too fast; she heaved me across the forest. My head hit against a tree. I felt my temples gently starting to thump. I got my right hand and touched the back of my head. I gazed at my hand...the dim light escaping from the moon allowed me to see quite well. I gasped and watched the thick blood trickling down my pale palm. 'Not the hair! I just washed it today!!' I whispered harshly. I grinned sheepishly as I watched the surrounding becoming dark...gently everything started to become a blur. I was hurled into pitfall of darkness...

I opened my eyes and features started to emerge from the darkness. Everything seemed peaceful and the room glistened in white. The events that took place last night was merely a horrifying nightmare. Every time I closed my eyes last night's proceedings flashes before my pale eyes. I ignored the past and allowed my mind to wonder elsewhere.

'So this is what heaven is like,' I thought to myself. I always imagined death to be painful but now I wished I had engulfed upon fate earlier.

My joyful moment was interrupted by a familiar voice. 'You have woken up, I see.' I turned my head round and gasped 'Madame Promfrey when did you die?'

'Draco, you should be grateful I saved your life instead you curse me!' she snapped. I was baffled; I tried once more 'Are you dead?'

'No Draco, I'm still working at Hogwarts curing stupid children like you!' she snapped. 'What? I'm still fucking alive?' I cracked. Madame Promfrey narrowed her eyes. I smiled at her shamefacedly and whispered 'I meant fibble.' She merely shuck her head and walked past me drawing the curtains around me.

Several minutes later I remembered about Pansy and wondered if she was fortunate enough to have survived the attack. 'Madame Promfrey!' I yelled.

'What!' she snapped.

'How is pansy doing?' I asked. Her angry face was quickly replaced by utter sadness and tears started to form. 'She didn't make it,' she whispered softly. Her words penetrated against my skin and I felt myself choking back tears...I never really liked her per say but I felt kind of guilty. 'What the hell is wrong with you? You're a slytherin you don't do pathetic emotions.' Said a mocking voice at the back of my head, For once that cold insane voice was right, I was becoming way too soft!

**_Author's note: Time to come up with nasty revenge from our favourite character Draco I'd say. I know you have been waiting for so long for this chapter ad I have disappointed you but hopefully I shall improve._**


End file.
